


侧面

by sssail1280



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 光秀在另一个帝都召唤出了吉法师。
Relationships: Oda Kippoushi/Akechi Mitsuhide
Kudos: 4





	侧面

吉法师站在圣杯研究所遗址里最高的塔尖上，帽子歪歪斜斜的压在头顶，随时可能被风吹掉。

她穿的是改制过的陆军制服，军大衣只套了一边的袖管，另外半边从腋下绕过，在腰带上缠了几圈固定，袖口搭在佩刀的刀鞘前。生前她的视力就很好，鹰猎时总能远远地就认出哪棵树上的鸟儿最多。如今作为英灵现世，有魔力的增幅，她可以轻松的看见城市另一端。“挺能干的嘛。”她在冷风中自言自语，手里把玩着一件由套在框架上的几个圆环和环柄组合成的小玩具。看起来虽然结构简单，拆解起来却要费点功夫，是不能用蛮力解决的谜题。她的妹妹们应该会很喜欢。吉法师解开第三环，眼睛没有离开前方。夜间的帝都街道灯火不熄，虽然行人都因警报躲进了室内，可是室内也是亮的，霓虹招牌闪着鲜艳的光。这是她生前无法想象的景色。夜里也这么亮堂，就像颜色斑斓的白昼。

她望见地面绽开通向天际的红光，是战线被触动了。她将玩具朝内袋一塞，手扶刀柄直直跳了下去。空气里有轻微的爆裂声，她稍微活动腿脚，铺路的青石板被她踩出了焦黑的痕迹，是军靴的橡胶底留的痕。

依旧没有任何讯息。

吉法师朝着方才就一直盯着看的方向跑去，心里嘀咕着想要马，不是军马也行。这座城市里很难找到马匹，这是少数几件令她不满的事情。从战场撤离的Caster与她正好碰上，吉法师不由分说便将他一脚踢进巷子里，前几天她在公园和孩子们踢球，射门精巧准确，现在力道大了十几倍，Caster可能得断条肋骨。她拔刀挡开袭击，迅速拉开距离，火绳枪连射给她争取足够的时间跑进巷子里，“被人暗算也不肯叫我，未免太要面子了吧？”吉法师把他软塌塌的胳膊搭在自己肩上，Caster呛咳着吐了好几口血。她的军大衣已经被烧出好几个破洞，再溅上点血也无所谓。他想说话，吉法师没空余的手去捂他嘴，便用额头撞他脑袋，“少废话！”这一下撞的有点狠，Caster真的没声了。

她听见剑锋出鞘的声音，吉法师用劲掐他，“别昏过去啊！”Caster没有反应，但是吉法师还能感觉到魔力的供给没有断开，估计没什么大问题。她把男人丢到地上，对方也没睁开眼睛。他的墨镜不在，可能是在刚才的战斗中遗失了。吉法师粗略扫了一眼他完整的面容，这是她被召唤以来头一回看见他的脸，总觉得他应该更年轻些。

“好啦，好啦！真没耐性！”吉法师抬高帽檐，粗野的嚷嚷道，“哪来的乡下人啊！”烈火烧上她的足跟，这身衣服又要没了。她忽地想到大衣内袋里那件玩具，赶忙伸手去掏，遗憾的捞出一手铁水。“唉，算咯。”制服底下是她一贯的武者打扮，吉法师在灼烧中痛快大笑，隔着热度和明光听见香盘的铃被烧落的脆响。那是报死的声音。

召唤出她的不是圣杯，而是Caster出于个人意愿进行了这次召唤。他杀死了Archer，借由某种手段，让她填上了这次圣杯战争中Archer的空缺。未来的织田信长以最为气盛的不成熟姿态显现，疑惑打量自己不着片缕的身躯，“喂，你用的什么东西？”Caster端上早就准备好的衣物，显然没想到她会问出这样的问题。“你是用什么东西当触媒召唤了我？”她追问道，伸出手，掌心朝上，再凑前一点就能扣上Caster的咽喉。Caster低着头不愿直视她。她抽走衣服，只套上了大衣。“你是Caster吧，抬起头来，让我看看你的脸。”

Caster似乎下定了决心，这才后退两步，从怀里取出某个物件，恭敬的呈给她。他不再隐藏自己的脸，但镜片依旧掩着他的眼睛。吉法师没有厉声训斥他把墨镜也摘下来，她的注意力被那物件夺走了。

“您认得吗？”男人终于开口说话，声音里都是抚不平的颤抖。

“怎么不认得，是归蝶的嫁妆啊！”她面上带着笑说道，声音里没有笑意。

吉法师接过那匕首，用拇指去拭刀锋，指腹被压出细细一道白痕，再是渗出的鲜血。她随便吮了两口拇指当是止血的处理，“这本是她要用来刺杀我的匕首，你呢？你也要杀我吗？”她轻轻用手指去弹这危险的金属，“在那之前，我能知道我的Master的名字吗？”

“请别这么说。”男人低声道，“也别再这么称呼我了。”

“我是尾张的吉法师。”吉法师盯着他的墨镜瞧个没完，好像要透过镜片去刺他的眼球。“现在还不到四处跟人讲我是织田信长的时候。”Caster回避锋芒般想侧过脸，但还是没避开。“……我是本该守护这帝都的人，南光坊天海。”

“天海？是吗，你要是坚持，那就是天海吧。”吉法师瞬间失去兴趣般把匕首收回鞘中，揣到大衣口袋里，半截匕首露在外头。她赤脚慢慢的踱到房间另一头，英灵不惧寒冷，即使光着腿在室温低下的房间里晃悠也没什么感觉。“那个‘本该’又怎么解释？”

这个“帝都”不是他守护的帝都。从广无边际的纯白空间中被剥离，裁决和坠落，残余的片缕被重力拉入镜面底下。二度落入尘世后，剩下的唯有将零散的碎片彻底摧毁的欲望。

“我要是不答应呢？”

“您不需要作出任何回答。”Caster以在她看来根本是莫名奇妙的释然说道，“只要您注视着我，这就足够了。”

我不能理解这个人。吉法师暗自想道。Caster表现出的复杂而微妙的心地实在是难以琢磨。恐怕就算是另外的她，也无法理解这男人究竟是自己的意志在撑着脊梁骨，还是自认为世间赋予他的使命在驱使他。僧侣中难以见到，在她未来的记忆化作的情报中，结识的伴天连倒是有几个类似的人，但他们的行动毫无欲求，而Caster几乎就是单一一种强烈而纯粹的欲望的集合。那是股阴而柔的的欲望，即使有害，倘若没有某些特定事物的刺激，只会毁灭自身而已，却不会对源头生出怨恨。

她默许了。

——这不代表她会袖手旁观。击退敌人后她找准了机会逃跑，Caster也恢复了些许意识。光靠气势就能胜利的战争是会折损气运的。正面开战以前就要确保必胜的条件，这才是她的作风。如果寻不到胜机，立即撤退才是正确的。桶狭间是个例外，如果始终惦念着要重现与过去彻底相同的胜利，那便必败无疑。

“不要垂头丧气的嘛，我不会批评努力过的人。”

“您从前可没这么同我说过话啊。”Caster摸了摸鼻梁，发现墨镜早已丢失后愣了一瞬，肩膀慢慢塌下去。在致命的虚弱中，他总算放弃了掩饰。

“我早就想问你了，”吉法师很郑重的说，“为什么是我？”

“因为我不能失去您。”

“不该是我，而是另外的我才对吧？你曾经追随的我，你梦想中的我，无论哪个都不应该是织田吉法师。为什么？”

“是啊，为什么呢？”他的声音变得逐渐微弱了，“我试了好多次，您从没回应过我的声音。就算是这一次，您也不是为我来的。那也无妨……”回到工房内应该就有办法。吉法师加快脚步，被她打横抱在怀里的男人比她预计中轻很多，没有肉身的热度，没有血液流动的鸣响，仿佛空有一具骨架。他的脑袋无力地垂向一侧，贴在她的胸口，“您的心跳……真近啊。”他喃喃的说。“一定是因为我的贪婪。他们都见过这时的您，只有我没有。”

“有点念想总比没有要强。”

“然而，念想一旦成为了执念，恐怕就不是好事了。”

“那就是有毒的东西。你原来有在反省啊？”吉法师明显感到惊讶，“我本来还奇怪，像你这种人怎么可能参透佛法，看来倒是我想错啦！”

“您不斥责我吗？”

“一定是我已经说教过了，所以你才敢来讨骂。你应该知道我不喜欢重复去做已经完成的事情。而且，以现在的姿态说这种话或许没多少说服力，”她唉声叹气，“我可从未想过成为神啊？”

“正因如此，”明智光秀凝视她的侧脸，他的声音微弱近乎梦呓，“正因人间无情，世事无趣，我才决定信仰您。”

吉法师依然没有回应。与他们在这帝都展开的所有对话相同，这并非说给她听的话语。在战争结束以前，她能做的也只有注视而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是帝都剧情后的光秀因为这样那样的原因来到了状况很相似的另一个帝都，重复的养蛊形式都很类似，但他不允许世界上有织田信长以外的用这种方式成为神的存在。为此他会摧毁一切。同时在这个过程里，因为他已经挨了信长的骂还被魔神小姐点破心魔，所以无论如何都想再与信长见一面，可是又存有畏惧，最终召唤出了这个不成熟的信长，也就是吉法师。他无法正面去面对她，于是只能对她的侧面去克制的叙述。
> 
> 写的时候想的当然是仇阶的吉法师，不过本次以Archer职介现界了而已，宝具是没变化的。光秀以为她只是信长lily其实她是所有信长的集合体，只不过光秀没有正式面对她的心理准备，于是她没有作出“织田信长”的回答，仅仅是如他所愿，注视他的挣扎。


End file.
